Gollum
by Koebi
Summary: Os sur Gollum, car je l'adore :) Aujourd'hui, il a faim, il grogne, il susurre au vent les paroles que lui narre son précieux.


Gollum seigneur tout puissant~

Bref. J'aime tellement Gollum que j'ai décidé de faire un (court, très court) One-shot sur lui :D Gollum aujourd'hui a faim, il s'interroge, il grogne. Enfin c'est Gollum.

* * *

Loin, très loin.

Là où la lumière du soleil est filtrée par des kilomètres de gravats et de terre humide.

Là où seul l'égouttement d'un lac ténébreux fait écho.

Là, sur une pierre, tombée il y a bien longtemps au milieu des eaux troubles, d'une couleur pareille au sang, se repose un amas de chair et d'os.

L'amas grogne, et tressaute, seul, dans cette vaste grotte où pendent des stalactites, formés par la poussière des lieux. Il grogne, susurre, son souffle éteint se perd dans le vent froid qui entre par une ouverture cachée entre deux sombres fougères.

Et quand, ses murmures cessent, l'amas lève la tête vers le plafond invisible, on devine une face qui –autrefois- était celle d'un Hobbit. L'être crachote, se recroqueville, ferme ses immenses yeux délavés, et on devine entre ses doigts un anneau doré.

Un précieux trésor dont il garde le secret.

Gollum –c'est ainsi que s'appelle l'être- connait ses inscriptions comme si c'était lui qui les avait gravées, un moment plus tôt. Gollum a depuis trop longtemps perdu le fil du temps. Il a perdu l'habitude de compter les gobelins qu'il abat, ou les poissons qu'il pêche.

Gollum a perdu l'habitude d'être digne. Il ne marche plus, il traîne ses longs pieds velus. Il n'enfile plus l'anneau sur des doigts bien portants, mais sur de longues baguettes osseuses. Gollum ne mange plus, il déchire la chair et l'avale en émettant de sourds bruits de déglutition.

Tous les jours se ressemblent, les clapotis du lac, le bruissement des fougères, ses murmures dans l'ombre de l'être qu'il avait été.

Et même si cet anneau avait causé sa perte, Gollum ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'idolâtrer.

L'anneau était tout. C'était son précieux trésor, son passé et son futur, si il lui en restait un. Il avait effacé tous les évènements qui avaient pu se produire il y a bien longtemps, il englobait tout ce que Gollum connaissait. Il signifiait tout, le grand Tout. Lorsque le soleil brulaient sa peau translucide défigurée par ses os, le précieux l'avait guidé dans cette grotte où Gollum avait trouvé la nourriture en abondance. Quand tous lui avaient tourné le dos, le précieux l'avait soutenu.

Mais qui sont ces _tous _?

Gollum grogne et se débat contre des ombres invisibles. Une brume épaisse engloutit peu à peu son esprit. Plus de couleurs, des nuances, peut-être, un trait, une syllabe. Puis tout part. Il ne reste plus que le songe d'une pensée qui aurait pu lui traverser l'esprit. Gollum a même oublié son propre nom.

Sous les eaux monochromes, des formes ondulent, des reflets illuminent des écailles, puis disparaissent en s'enfonçant dans les larmes pourpres du lac.

Gollum se redresse, se hisse sur ses deux longs bâtons maigres, dénoue ses doigts de l'anneau doré et cache ce dernier entre deux pierres.

Sur les eaux lisses, une barque glisse. Gollum, à demi allongé dans son embarcation trouée, susurre pour lui-même les douces paroles que son précieux récite pour le calmer. Ses longs pieds palmés battent le lac en sang, et il plonge ses doigts, caresse la vase qui se détache des algues du fond. Bientôt, il sent contre sa paume desséchée la queue d'un poisson, et l'attrape d'un coup sec.

L'eau envahit la barque tandis que Gollum ramène son butin à l'intérieur des planches.

Gollum a faim. Il grogne. Le précieux lui a appris à sentir, à sentir avec la faim, la faim qui envahit chaque cellule de vos pensées, de votre corps. Gollum sent, renifle, palpe les écailles molles du poisson qui suffoque. Il tâte la chair qu'il devine moelleuse, juteuse.

Le poisson tressaute, halète, et Gollum resserre sa prise.

Il place son pouce sur le ventre poisseux et appuie, puis écarte les chairs et aperçoit les premières écailles, blanches, souples.

Le poisson a arrêté de bouger, et ses yeux restent vides et mort. Gollum s'approche, et commence à le dévorer. Il ne quitte plus les arrêtes gluantes, serre les écailles entre ses doigts, déchiquète la chair palpitante.

Sous l'égouttement des stalactites, l'amas de chair siffle et crachote, repus. Il enroule ses doigts, une fois de plus, autour de l'anneau. C'est l'instant, c'est celui-là, qui se dédouble toujours, c'est la force du précieux, il la ressent jusqu'au fond de son être, ancré dans toutes ses cellules, entamant sa peau, rongeant son esprit, ravageant ses yeux, porte vers l'âme confuse. Il perçoit tout, la queue du poisson dévoré plus tôt dans l'eau –le souvenir de son repas est vague, si vague qu'il doute d'en avoir eu conscience- les rainures de feuilles de fougères, l'eau pourrissante au fond de son lit, l'odeurs des champignons envahissant la roche brune.

L'anneau, le tout, il en a peur, il tremble, car l'anneau le détruit, mais l'anneau l'aime, l'anneau lui parle, il le soutient.

Le précieux qui lui fait oublié son crime, ses doigts enroulés autour de l'être, la mort qui le hante.

Et encore une brume qui enveloppe son esprit, qui ravage ce qu'il essaie de se souvenir.

* * *

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :D ? Au revoir~


End file.
